Mike Schmidt's: Final Night
by TheBlackCardinal
Summary: After surviving the first night of horror at Freddy's we can only wonder.. Why does Mike Schmidt come back? This short story explains it in a touching way as he meets his end on the final night.


_ This is it I'm going to die._

Sweat drips down my forehead, my hands are shaking and my chest is throbbing as I clutch the tablet tightly, there is only 10 percent of power left. "I'm sorry Kate." I murmur to myself before beginning to sob "I'm so sorry, I fucked up..."

_I'll never get to see your beautiful face again..._

I take a deep breath as I switch the camera to the Dining Room, that's all I could afford to do, switch the camera to my intimate death. And sure enough the hideous rabbit was there... They'd already attempted to get in many times, and I almost lost it when I saw that damned fox sprint down the West hallway and bang on the door, ever since that little incident I've been on the edge of my seat. Hell, ever since the man on the phone explained I was going to be forcefully shoved into one of those stupid suits I was on the edge of my seat! I remember his last recording... The inhuman screech from one of the animatronics at the end terrified me to the point I was unable to sleep peacefully at night anymore, and that horrible stench coming from the Backroom gave me all the information I needed to confirm the poor bastard was dead.

And now the same thing is going to happen to me.

My name's Mike Schmidt, I'm a 24-year-old living in a shit-hole apartment I call home with my girlfriend (Who was going to be my-soon-to be-fiancée) I planned on saving enough money to buy an engagement ring with my new job as a security guard at an old childhood memory, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The pay was shit, $120.50 is my entire paycheck to be exact, now you maybe wondering... "What low-life would risk their life for 120$?!" that 'low-life' would be me, I had no idea what I was getting into and I regret not taking the opportunity to be the janitor at some shanty-looking school.

It all started with a simple newspaper article, "**HELP WANTED**** AT FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA**" I remember reading the heading with an overwhelming nostalgic feeling, despite how creepy my childhood heroes looked on the front cover of the page it didn't change my mind about getting the job even after all that's happened there, I mean who wouldn't want to work at their childhood dream job? Then of course there was the joyful smile on her face after I told her about it... I promised her everything would change after getting that damn job, we wouldn't be living in that fucking apartment anymore, that we would be in a safer-environment to raise children, if she wanted any. If only I could brush my fingers through her soft hair and hug her tightly and say "I love you." that "Everything is going to be Okay." But she had no idea what was going on every night I was at this hell-hole.

And everything wasn't fucking okay, I was about to die by the hands of a robotic animal. Maybe I could run for the hills before they enter the room, maybe if I wasn't such a idiot I'd be gone after surviving the first night, but I had already signed the contract and I still needed the money badly. So I did this for her.. Just to see that smile on her face, so I could buy that damned ring and propose to her at the fanciest restaurant in the world and be anywhere but fucking here.

I became bait for those fuckers so they wouldn't escape the building and kill more innocent people... And I'd be damned if I'd let them touch my girl.

The sound of the power shutting down startled me from my train of thought as the light flickered off before eloping the room in darkness, I could only pray that it was almost 6:00 ... But even time wasn't going to save me this time, because my time was up.

Before I could move the sound of an old tune rang in my ears, making me flinch.

_Dum Dum De Dum... Dum Dum de Dum..._

My tear-stained face darted towards the right door in terror as I saw the famous face of Freddy Fazbear himself, illuminating in the darkness as the rhythm continued playing

_ Dum Dum De Dum..._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Hey guys, this is my first actual story.. Sorry for it being so short.. I'm not very good at writing/or rather typing stories but I suppose I've gotten better! :D Please Review if possible, I'd appreciate it a lot if you guys told me what you thought or pointed out mistakes and give me helpful tips for the future (If I do write anymore that is) Anything helps! Thanks for reading.


End file.
